


The Cookie Warriors

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he brushed past them, Harry could hear him mumbling, "The cookies are in the oven. I hope he hasn't burnt them yet." / "Cookies in the oven?" / "Dunno, man. He could be joking," Ron replied. / They watched him disappear round the corner the two of them came from. / "Want to follow him and find out?" Harry suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #4 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: That was a [detention] you could have done without. Someone walks past you mumbling "The cookies are in the oven". What's he blathering about?

The detention with Snape went about as well as expected, what with the amount of cauldrons they had to clean. Seriously, Harry was ready to believe that Snape dirtied the cauldrons for the sole purpose of having them clean it up.

They slunk back to their dormitory at about 9, exhausted and grumpy.

They were walking down the corridor to the stairs when a Weasley appeared on the other end of the corridor. Fred or George (Harry still could not tell them apart) strode briskly towards them, without sparing them a glance. As he brushed past them, Harry could hear him mumbling, "The cookies are in the oven. I hope he hasn't burnt them yet."

"Cookies in the oven?"

"Dunno, man. He could be joking," Ron replied.

They watched him disappear round the corner the two of them came from.

"Want to follow him and find out?" Harry suggested.

"Well… It's Fred, you know," Ron said, after some hesitation. "Or George. It isn't really a great idea to follow either of them."

The excuse was half hearted at best, and it was weak. Harry could tell, and Ron knew that he could tell.

"So, are we going?"

"Let's," Ron decided, although his I-know-I'm-going-to-regret-this face was present.

They took off after Fred (or George).

Surprisingly, he was not going to the kitchen, or his dormitory.

Instead, he was going towards Hagrid's Hut.

"What's he going there for?" Ron sounded surprised.

Harry did not reply, instead opting for going over to the windows of the Hut.

"Oh…" Ron trailed away as he caught up with Harry and saw what was inside.

Inside, both Weasley twins were standing by the fireplace, where the fire was blazing. Hagrid, standing with them, was holding a platter of burnt black things.

**Author's Note:**

> "Here, try some of these cookies!" Hagrid gave them a few of the things from the tray.  
> The twins stood to the side, smiling a little guiltily as they watched.  
> Unable to say no, although he pleaded with both Harry and his brothers with his eyes as he gingerly took the charred bunch of thing and carefully brought it to his mouth.  
> Harry grimaced as Ron swallowed the cookie and tried to smile. He looked constipated.  
> Then, without warning, he turned a little green.  
> Turning tail, he rushed out of the hut and they could hear the retching as Ron threw up.  
> Hagrid looked dejected and devastated. "It was bad?"


End file.
